Talk:SplashClan
Join Request~ Moonshine78999 Hi, i would love to join this clan. I don't know if I can rp more than one cat but if I can, I would like to rp Mistfire and Rainwillow 22:08, April 21, 2012 (UTC)Moonshine Of course! You can make the page for them and check out cats up for adoption. Best, Rowanflight Category:Signature 22:44, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Join? Can I join? My cat will be Crystalflower - a silver she-cat with light blue paws, tail tip, and stripes. 22:05, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Sure! :3 Rowanflight Category:Signature 22:19, July 2, 2012 (UTC) May I Join? May I join with Addertail, a red-brown tabby tom? Ducksplash 21:28, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Sure! You can make his page. =3 Rowanflight Category:Signature 21:32, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Can I join with Jadefur? She's a light brown tabby with green eyes. Raven100 Edits! 22:38, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Sure. Y'know what to do. Rowanflight 22:40, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Join? Hello, can I join? Is it ok if I can make my own cat? Like, it'll be a queen, plus there are no queens in the clan yet as I see. Please? ☮☆SorrelΩflower☾☯ Why yes! Take a looky here for help. Can she be Smokeystream and Fernwhisker's mum? Rainbow Flight 20:31, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Course! ☮☆SorrelΩflower☾☯ Join? Can I join with a pretty young tortoiseshell queen with green eyes expecting kits named Twilightrose? Thanks, ~ ємвєя вяєєzє♫ƒσяєνєя αℓωαуѕ 18:12, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Of Course. Rainbow Flight I love you Scott forever♥ 18:16, August 7, 2012 (UTC) SQUEE I think Jadefur should have Willowfeather's kits. Is that ok? 21:28, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Join(How many times have I typed this today?) Honeykit is a honey coloured She-kit with yellow eyes.Pikachushinxthe power of the past 14:56, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Character join request Title says it. Anywho... Leafsong is a dark brown and ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Rank is warrior. 17:41, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Of course! 8D The page'll have to be made and once so you can be added into allegiances. ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 13:45, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Join ~ ME!!! Lol could I join? I would like an apprentice, a white she-cat, with silver patches all over her, and big, soft brown eyes. She also has a long fluffy coat that sheds snow like a duck's feather sheds water. Oh, and her name is Silverpaw/Silversnow. Thanks! Jay :•3 20:31 August 24, 2012 (UTC) We already have a Silversnow. ;-; But you can make her page and add her in! 8DDD ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 20:31, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you have a Spottedsnow? jay Joining request :o Hi! May I join SplashClan? I'm new to this wiki... ill get the description in a second? ✿♩AnimalLover1011♩✿ (talk) 19:53, September 19, 2012 (UTC) AL1011 Again Hey! If I can join, I wanted to be Mistfire, if it's alright. Thanks! ✿♩AnimalLover1011♩✿ (talk) 20:06, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure! ''Rowan''[[Risingpaw|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulpaw|''there'll ever be...]] 20:08, September 19, 2012 (UTC) JOIN! May I join? Tigerfang- huge, muscular, gray, white, and ginger tom /w/ long, soft, silky fur, amber eyes, and tufted ears.--Cryptid Hunter93 (talk) 16:26, October 9, 2012 (UTC)Cryptid Hunter93 Join? Can I make a cat named Stormheart? ~Stormy Of course!? Crystalheart! ❄ Snowball fight! ❄ 23:55, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Could I make two cats: Blackswan and Lakefrost? ♪♫Feath ♪♫[[Violetheart|All I want for Christmas is DANISNOTONFIRE c:]]♫ 13:53, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure, please them and create their pages!Silverstar RowanXCody! 22:52, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Join? Can I join with: ''Ebonyswan'' - A dark brown she-cat with light sky-blue eyes ''Shadesplash ''- A light grey tom with grey-green eyes? Sundosiasda (talk) 15:00, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Sure! ''Rowan''[[User talk:Rowanflight|''All I want for Christmas...is you! ]] 15:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi, may I be Aquasplash- small very pale blue gray tabby she-cat with aqua eyes and Streamkit- Blue gray she-act with white stripes and pale blue eyes please?Silver 01:02, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Of course~ ' [[User:Shadow Force|''A'r'c''''e'u's'?]]' 19:34, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Join! Can I join as Vixenwatcher? Vixenwatcher- sleek cream she-cat, almost pearl colored, with a black paw an aqua eye and a rainbow eye. ♥ C ndzer 19:33, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Yup<3 ' [[User:Shadow Force|''Ar''c'e''''u's'?'']] 19:34, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Join Request Can I join with Grumpytail? Thanks :) Z talk page Yup xDDD Leader Ok guys... here's a problem. No offense to you, SilverW, but you aren't on much. I'm afraid that if Silverwave became leader, you wouldn't be on enough to really lead the clan. Thoughts? Ravenfangthat awesome ladeh 17:19, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Silverw's been sick. e.e And when she's on, she roleplays Silverwave plenty. [[User:Mossnose33|'I can't wait to eat this bagel!']][[User talk:Mossnose33|''' Yes you can.]][[Icefeather| ...]][[Emeraldblaze| yeah...]][[Lostpaw| I guess you're right...''']] 01:05, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Two pieces of join requestttttt Actually just one. Can I join this Clan as an elder named Spotfoot, a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with sightless amber eyes? In my character design (I stay up at night and sketch characters), she is blind because of a training accident and retired early. Thanks, Yes you may! ~CH